


Holiday Plans

by mywritingsaboutwrestlers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holiday Cheer, Mutual Pining, Smut, all about christmas people!, holiday plans with baron, its pretty cute, the fluffiest thing ive written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingsaboutwrestlers/pseuds/mywritingsaboutwrestlers
Summary: Reader doesn't have plans for the holidays, so she makes plans with Baron, her best friend. Feelings are then revealed.This was for a thing on Tumblr! 25 days of chrismuts! Mine was for day ten!





	Holiday Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! It's so fluffy and cute omg.

            It was the holiday season, a usually beautiful and festive time of year, but you were lacking in plans. It’s not that you didn’t want to see any of your family or anything, but traveling almost constantly year-round made it hard to want to make plans. Your family understood for the most part, you worked hard and long, so when you had mentioned that you weren’t going to be around for the holidays, they didn’t feel bad about it.

            “So,” Baron threw his arm around your shoulder, smiling widely down at you, “got any plans for the holidays?”

            You smiled, grabbing his hand hanging over your shoulder. “No, not at the moment. I think I’m just going to go home and watch cheesy Christmas movies and drink wine.”

            Baron frowned, pulling you closer. “Why don’t you come over to my place? I don’t have any plans and you know how much I love hanging out with you.”

            Your smile only widened. “I think I can do that.”

            His smile only seemed to get bigger. _He has such a nice smile_ , you thought. Baron pressed a quick kiss to the top of your head, making you blush. “I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you after the show tonight, right?”

            “Duh, we’re rooming together, aren’t we?” You reached up, jokingly ruffling his buzzed head. “Go kick ass tonight, alright?”

            Baron grinned. “You know it, small fry.”

\----------

            Christmas drew closer and closer, you and Baron solidifying your plans for Christmas rather quickly. It was going to be spent at his house with Xander, his big dog.

            “Xander’s gonna be so happy to see you!” Baron said excitedly as you two headed towards his car. It was Christmas Eve, finally, and you felt happy, having plans with Baron. You didn’t tell your family, not wanting to offend them. Baron had planned everything, from decorating the tree, to movies to watch, along with when presents were going to be exchanged. It was cute to see Baron excited about everything. You had a sneaking suspicion he was just happy to spend time with you.

            “I can’t wait to see him! I’ve missed the big doofus.” You set your bags in the trunk of his car, watching him lift his own bags, his muscles bulging. You knew his bags weren’t heavy, so you wondered why he was flexing as hard as he was.

            Baron ruffled your hair. “Let’s get going! We’ve got things to do!” He climbed into the car, just barely fitting inside.

            You followed suit, chuckling as he adjusted himself. “Why do you buy cars like this? You know you’re too big for them.”

            “That’s what she said. And I like these cars.” He looked rather smug after his dumb joke, laughing when you smacked his arm. “You know you were thinking it.”

\----------

            Xander greeted the two of you excitedly, nearly knocking you over when he saw you, the large dog jumping on you. Baron held you steady, gently shoving Xander away. “Jeez, big guy! It hasn’t been _that_ long since you’ve seen her!”

            You scratched the top of Xander’s head. You walked passed him to the guest bedroom, setting your stuff on the bed. You heard Baron herding Xander outside, a smile obvious in his voice. You shut the door. The pajamas you packed were directly on top of your luggage, changing into the shorts and tank top combo. Baron called your name from somewhere in the house. You exited the room, smiling when you found him in the living room, trying to set up the black plastic tree he kept, but he was very obviously struggling with it as he held two of the pieces in his hands. “Care to help?”

            A laughed escaped you. You took hold of the pieces he had, locking them together. You finished assembling it. Once done, Baron went and grabbed a tub full of lights and ornaments. He put you in charge of the lights so he could go through the tub and pick out which ornaments he wanted to use. You chuckled when he set the lights in your hands, the covers on the little bulbs all little Jack Skellington skulls with different expressions. He had only shrugged his shoulders when you pointed out how cute it was. You focused on wrapping the lights around the tree. Baron watched you, a gentle expression on his face with one of the ornaments in his hands. You nodded in triumph and satisfaction when you were done, giving Baron a smile. He handed you the ornament, laughing when you looked at it in shock. It was a raven skull hanging from a string.

            “Why do have…” you trailed off when you noticed he had a few more like that. “You’re weird.”

            “Obviously. I’m friends with you, aren’t I?” He stood up, helping you hang up the ornaments.

            You gently smacked his arm. You couldn’t help laughing once the tree was fully assembled and decorated. “You really stick to your aesthetic, don’t you?”

            He pulled you into a playful headlock, ruffling your hair. “You wouldn’t want me any other way, would you?” He released you.

            You hugged him around his waist. “Nope!”

            He released you to look at the tree proudly, his gaze falling down on you. “Are you still going to make those chocolate cookies I like so much?”

            “As long as you have all the ingredients for them.” You walked into his kitchen. “Do you wanna help me make them?”

            “I’ll watch.”

            You rolled your eyes. You gathered the ingredients from around the kitchen. “You do know that it’s just the recipe from the Nestle chocolate chip bag, right? You can make them anytime.”

            He shrugged. “You put love into yours. They taste better.”

            You blushed, turning your head so he couldn’t see. You set to making the cookies, telling him stupid jokes that he laughed at. “Oops, I forgot to grab the sugar, can you get it?”

            Baron pushed off of the counter he was leaning against, going to the cupboard where he kept sugar. He reached up, not very far, but the edge of his t shirt road up nonetheless, showing his hip bones. You couldn’t help admiring them. You turned away quickly, going back to your flour mixture. Baron set the container of sugar next to you, tugging you in for a quick hug. “I’m going to go pick out a selection of movies to watch tonight.”

            “Put the Grinch in there.”

            “Which one?”

            “Guess.”

            Baron laughed. “Alright, small fry, I’ll make sure to have it in the pile.”

\----------

            The two of you settled onto his couch, Xander at your feet and a plate of cookies on your lap as the two of you watched The Nightmare Before Christmas. You had snuggled into his side, content with where you were. A chill had settled over you, though, but you didn’t want to bother Baron with it. He was stroking your arm gently, his cheek resting on your head. His hand stopped when goosebumps rose on your bicep.

            “You cold?” he mumbled against your head.

            “Yeah. I didn’t want to bug you about it, sorry.”

            “Dork.” He got up, leaving the house to get firewood. He had a beautiful fireplace, complete with a very soft sheepskin rug that you loved to stand on. He returned with a large armful of firewood. “Once I get the fire going, how about I set us up a spot in front of the fire to warm us up?”

            You nodded enthusiastically, smiling when he chuckled. He walked out of the room. You couldn’t help watching him, eyes falling to his butt in his sweatpants. You immediately looked away, mentally scolding yourself. He was your best friend. There was _no way_ you could tell him how you felt, simply because you felt he could do so much better than you.

            Baron returned with a mountain of blankets in his arms along with a bunch of pillows. You smiled brightly as he began setting everything up in front of the fireplace. He took his time, setting up three fluffy blankets and an abundance of pillows, making a little nest for the two of you. “I’ll get the fire going, you can come get settled.”

            It didn’t take long for the two of you to snuggle up under the blankets, surrounded by the pillows with the fire roaring and warming the two of you. You were now watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas (the Jim Carrey one), head resting on Baron’s shoulder with his arm wrapped around you, running his knuckles along your arm with his cheek resting on your head. You sighed in content. This was enough for you, just being around him, his arms wrapped around you. It was enough now and would be enough for as long as you and Baron were friends.

            “You alright, small fry?”

            His deep voice pulled you from your thoughts. You looked up at him in shock, clearing your throat. “Yeah, I’m fine, just thinking.”

            “About?”

            “Nothing important.” You relaxed against his side again.

            It was quiet for a few minutes. “Something’s bugging you, small fry. I can tell by the look on your face.”

            You glanced up at him. “What do you mean?”

            He brought his hand up, pressing a finger between your eyebrows. “You always get little lines right here,” he finger trailed down your nose, “your nostrils flare a little,” he absently touched your lips, “and your pursing your lips. What’s wrong?”

            A shrug was all you could really manage. “It’s honestly nothing, Baron. You don’t need to worry yourself about it.”

            “You sure?”

            “Yes, I’m sure.” You didn’t mean to snap at him, it just came out like that.

            He dropped it immediately, a look of annoyance on his face. His jaw clenched as he looked away from you, his attention back on the screen.

            _And now I’ve fucked up_ , you thought, rubbing a hand down your face. “Alright, fuck it.” You sat up, turning to Baron. “You want to know what’s bothering me?”

            He nodded, crossing his arms.

            “Baron Corbin, I’ve been in love with you since the moment I met you. I’ve loved you from the moment you sidled up next to me telling Shane McMahon to leave me alone. I loved you when you won the US title, I loved you when you switched to Raw, I’ve loved you since you shaved all your hair off and I love you, right now in this moment, just the two of us on Christmas Eve watching fun movies, cuddling by the fire in a mountain of blankets.” You were finally putting your heart out there, like you were pressing it against his own. “And I know I’m going to love you for a long time after this moment, and I’m so fucking scared you’re not going to feel the same way, so I’ve kept it to myself, but I can’t do it anymore, Baron. I love you.”

            Baron’s lips parted, eyebrows drawing together. His posture had relaxed, arms going slack. It was silent for a moment as you avoided eye contact with Baron, instead looking down at your hands. You opened your mouth to apologize only to have his lips pressed against yours, hands cupping your face as he gave his all in that kiss. His mouth was softer than you had expected. He kissed you with only what could be described as hunger, pulling at your lower lip with his teeth as he laid back, pulling you on top of him. “God, say it again,” he mumbled against your mouth, hand tangled in your hair as the other trailed down your arm, taking your hand in his. “Please, say it again.”

            “I love you.” You smiled when he pressed his forehead to yours.

            “I love you, too. You have no idea how much I love you, baby.” He dragged you back in for a kiss. His hips rolled up against yours, moaning lightly when you ground down against him. “We don’t have to.”

            “Do you know how long I’ve waited?” you whispered.

            He chuckled. “Then take your clothes off and let me see that gorgeous body of yours.” He slid his hands underneath your tank top, his hands rough on your skin. He pulled it over your head, his breath catching in his throat. “ _Fuck_ , look at you.” He bit his lip as he slid his thumb over your nipple, your back arching slightly at his soft touch. “Oh god, please.”

            You stood up briefly to take off your shorts and underwear, Baron whipping off his shirt and kicking off his sweats, his cock laying hot and heavy against his stomach. He took your hands, pulling you back down on top of him. The light of the fire danced across his skin, lighting him up in a way that made you want to cherish the moment forever. You admired his tattooed torso. He relaxed against the mountain of pillows under his head, smiling softly up at you. A smile of your own made its way to your lips, taking one of his hands in your own, bringing it up to your lips. He tugged you down, kissing you again. You were already wet, grinding down against him as he kissed you hard and long, hips jerking up against yours.

            “Please, Baron,” you whispered, your forehead pressed against his. “Please.”

            He pushed your hair from your face. He shifted slightly, the tip of his cock pressed against your entrance. “I love you,” he whispered as he thrust into you. You both moaned, your face falling to the crook of his neck. “Oh god, wanted this for so long,” he groaned, taking hold of your hips as he started thrusting into you, lifting you like you were nothing up and down his cock. “Taking every inch of me like you were made for me, baby.” He rolled the two of you over, holding your legs open as he continued thrusting into you.

            You wound your arms around his neck, nails scratching across his back. You kissed him again, pulling on his lip. He couldn’t help it when he groaned. “Harder, please.”

            He was all too happy to oblige, reaching underneath you to lift your hips with one arm. His thumb found your clit, rubbing little circles over it. “There you go, baby,” he whispered when you shivered, your hips rolling against his. “Think you can come for me?”

            You whimpered and nodded, hips stuttering up towards his. “Fuck, please Baron, I’m so close.”

            “Me, too.” He sped up his thrusts, his thumb still on your clit. He was hitting something deep inside of you, that coupled with his thumb on your clit made the coil in your stomach snap, your body spasming and arching against him. You cried out his name, head thrown back against the pillows. He followed behind. He filled you, thrusting into you lightly as he finished. He collapsed on top of you, head resting between your breasts.

            The fire was still roaring, keeping the two of you warm against the chill of the room. He got off you, sliding up next to you. He tugged you against his side, eyelids heavy.

            “Hey, I have something to tell you,” he whispered.

            You looked up at him, hand resting over his heart.

            “I’ve been in love with you since the moment I saw you, too. And I loved you when you got mad at Styles for being a dick to me. I loved you when you pretended to be my girlfriend to keep that weird girl away from me backstage at the rumble. I loved you then, I love you now, and I’ll love you forever.”

            You beamed at him, kissing him softly. “Merry Christmas, Baron.”

            “Merry Christmas, small fry.”


End file.
